


one to five

by orphan_account



Category: A Pink (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six women on a sixth year journey - and the keyword -together.





	one to five

Naeun startles when Eunji kneels behind her and wraps her arms around her, but soon relaxes into it and some of the stiffness that Eunji noted a few seconds ago leaves her body, and Eunji is relieved to know Naeun is receiving at least a split of the comfort she wants to convey with her whole being. She holds her tight, in a warm, smothering hug that still feels inadequate, even as she puts her everything into it, through hurting knees and her brow furrowed in worry, and later, too soon, she will have to let go, but hell if she doesn’t try her hardest to make the present moment count.

She puts her head on Naeun’s shoulder, lets her chin dig into the crook of her neck and her hair tickle her arm, squeezes one of Naeun’s clenched fists with her hand. “It’s okay,” she whispers, over and over like a chant. She doesn’t stop when she looks up to catch Bomi, holding hands with Chorong on one side and Namjoo on the other while Namjoo’s hand is clasping Hayoung’s, inexplicably watching. Eunji’s voice keeps at the single phrase, but her eyes ask questions that Bomi’s face isn’t answering, until a small smile forms on Bomi’s lips, mournful yet welcoming with meanings Eunji doesn’t quite understand. The crease on her forehead deepens.

Later, when everyone is back on their feet and too far away, without a preamble Bomi grabs Eunji’s head, pulls it down, and plants a kiss on the top. She squirms out of Eunji’s reach when she tries to repay it, cackles the way only Bomi manages, though with unusual reserve, befitting the day, and so Eunji, filled with immense affection, does the only thing she can; accepts it.


End file.
